In a reverie
by Nadia26
Summary: One-shot song fic based on the songs "Honeymoon Suite" and "Reverie" by Lacuna Coil.


_Close your eyes  
don't you feel the rejection, baby?  
Does it hurt?  
Come here now  
I've got something to  
tell you, honey...  
__I don't want you back_

"I wish you could just understand Jacob!!! I don't want you! You are in love with me, ok I accept that but I don't love you back!!!" Bella was angrier than ever.

Jacob closed his eyes. His features were showing the pain that he was into. He didn't think that he was able to withstand the rejection from his other half one more time.

"Damn that bloodsucker!!" he muttered under his breath.

"Bella can't you understand? You are not safe with him…!!!" he shouted back

"As if I'm safer with you." The sarcasm in Bella's voice was more than obvious. It hurt him like a knife.

"I thought that we were friends…" Jacob said lowering his head.

"If we were true friends you would have accept my choice. I love Edward and nothing can change that! You didn't, we're over."

_Won't you take me back  
won't you take me back with you  
won't you take me back  
won't you wrap me with  
your love again..._

"WHAT??????????????????" Jacob nearly screamed when he heard those words. He felt his heart breaking into pieces. To make matters worse, Edward appeared just like he was created from thin air.

"What were you thinking werewolf? Did you think that you had any chance to win her heart? Let me answer my question, you had no chance in hell!!!! She used you, stupid dog!"

Jacob acted like he hadn't heard the harsh words that came out of Edward's mouth.

"Filthy leech." was all that he thought, and when he heard Edward growling he nearly burst into laughter. His "gift" to read other people's minds could be used against him sometimes.

"_Get out of my life."_ These were the only words that came out of Bella's mouth.

"_I know I failed but I'll make it up to you"_ Jacob replied

"_Get out of my life"_ she repeated.

"_I know I failed you, just let me try again"_ He was pleading now.

"_You're to blame. I'm no more your business"_ It was obvious, even to him that Bella's decision wouldn't change.

_Can't you see I'm praying  
for your forgiveness  
Shut your mouth  
I don't need your affection, darling  
does it hurt?  
Come here now  
I've got something to  
tell you, honey...  
__I don't want you back_

"_Can't you see I'm praying for your forgiveness? You're heartless Bella. He made you just as cold as he is." _

"_Shut you mouth!!!!"_ Edward and Bella replied in unison.

"She doesn't need your affection slum dog." Edward said coldly punching him on the mouth. Jacob couldn't move. Was it emotional shock? His powers had abandoned him. When he had gathered his powers back he turned calmly to Bella whose eyes were full of tears and remorse.

"Would you hug an old friend for a last time?" Bella nodded and moved towards him. He leaned to her ear and whispered.

"_I will do anything you want  
but hold me forever  
be a nightmare in my sleep  
scare me forever  
like a bullet in my soul  
kill me forever  
all the lies I have sold to you  
are sour thorns in my mouth"_

Bella smiled sadly before the werewolf grabbed her hand and forced her to leave. She would begin a new life, as a "Frozen" soon. It was her choise.

Jacob went back to Sam and Emily's house, which he found empty. He went upstairs to find some piece of mind. It seemed that the only living person in this house was Emily's niece, Claire. The little girl was sleeping peacefully in her crib.

"Lucky baby..." muttered Jacob.

" Quil is going to take good care of you. You will never have to feel the pain that I felt today because of her…"

"_When you're inflicted by  
the passion of love  
desire and yearning the  
deeper they burn  
you were...  
now it's too late  
you were..."_

He sang the lyrics in his lowest of voices, caring not to wake the baby up. He walked away from the crib, stopping only when he was facing the window. It seemed that the song hadn't left his heart.

"_Now you're gone  
it's too late  
I was wrong  
it's my fate_

I think of you and I see me  
I'm the one I thought I've never be  
I feel dirty - no purity  
desire and yearning in your heart  
no mercy for you  
no mercy for me."

The right decision came into his mind after he had finished his song.

"Well Claire, you are the only one left to hear my farewell. You are a very lucky girl, I've already told you. You will grow up to be a beautiful woman with Quil always near you .I really envy Sam and Emily too. They never will be separated. Sam, Quil, Embry, Jared and Paul will always protect you. Tell them all that I love you and I won't ever forget you, each and every one of you. Goodbye little baby."

Jacob transformed into a wolf and left through the window.

"_I have you here in my dreams at night  
you were holding my hands  
then I awake and you're not mine  
now it's time to rise"_

His song could be heard in the silence…

**A.N.: I own nothing! The heroes belong to Stephenie Meyer and the lyrics to Lacuna Coil. Waiting for your opinion!!!!!**


End file.
